1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to dumbell and barbell weight training and exercise equipment and, more particularly, to dumbell and barbell equipment with weights which are easy to attach and remove.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A wide variety of weight training and exercise equipment are known, including the fixed or variable weight type of exercise machines, cast dumbells, and the free weight/bar combination. Exercise machines are easy to use when moving from one exercise to another or when changing weights; however, these machines are relatively expensive and are not readily useable in the home. Many body builders or other exercise enthusiasts prefer to use free weights, either alone or to complement a work-out on an exercise machine.
Solid dumbells are easy to use and provide ease in switching from one weight to another. However, the weight of the individual dumbell is fixed and cannot be easily increased or decreased. Thus, a user is required to purchase and store pairs of dumbells covering a wide range of weights. Free weight plates, mounted on a longer barbell or shorter dumbell bar, overcome many of the problems associated with solid dumbells. With a single, elongated bar, a single pair of shorter dumbell bars, and a variety of weights, barbells or dumbells of any desired weight can be assembled and a change from one weight to another can be easily effected.
There are several problems with the use of free weight/bar combinations. The weights are typically held on the bar by a securing means, typically by a removeable collar. The collar, particularly when used on a dumbell bar, often cannot withstand the stress from the weight. In order to change weights, the collar is released and removed from the bar, the weight is removed from the bar, a new weight is positioned on the bar, and the collar is positioned on the bar against the weight and secured in place. This is a time-consuming process which often interferes with the smooth flow of a weight training session.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,690, I disclosed a dumbell and barbell weight training device which securely held the changeable weights in place, yet permitted the weights to be quickly and easily changed. However, it has developed that this arrangement is relatively expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a weight training apparatus which has easily removeable weights that are securely held in position when in use. It is a further object to provide these features in a weight training apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture.